In Too Deep
by Pouncey157
Summary: Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw are sophomores in High school. Follow them through their lives as it is filled with drama, rebellion, and romance. (A lot more going on, and more explained inside.) Please read and review! Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is based in the same world and everything, just like Reverse Warriors Life, except with Leafpool and Squirrelflight, or in this case, Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, since cats don't get their Warrior name until graduation. You don't have to read Reverse Warriors Life to understand this, but if you're wondering why I just didn't make a second part to that, (*cough* deleted the part I did make) it's because I really just ran out of ideas and wasn't feeling it. I'm feeling a lot more into two highschool girls though, so hopefully this will be okay.

Side note: A lot of people are confused with the concept of this in the other story so I'll explain: They are in cat form, but they walk on two legs, can write, and do anything humans can do. If it makes more sense, kinda like furries, or cat humans. If you have any questions feel free to ask! :)

**Warning: Some 'foul' language involved!**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEE- _Leafpaw slapped her hand down onto the annoying alarm clock after snoozing 3 times. She groaned as she literally dragged herself out of bed; school here started an hour earlier than their previous town. Leafpaw, her sister Squirrelpaw, and their parents, Sandstorm and Firestar, had moved across the state in August. Although the two sisters had been going to Lakeshore High for the entire school year, Leafpaw still got confused sometimes. She was slow like that.

"Squirrelpaw," The dusty brown-gray she-cat said, her morning voice deeper. "Squirrelpaw!" She repeated louder and threw a pillow her ginger furred sister snoring loudly with her mouth wide open.

"What do you want?" Squirrelpaw groaned, sitting up.

"Well there's this thing called school and we're supposed to be there in..." She drew out 'in', looking at her clock. "20 minutes!" Leafpaw gasped, running towards the bathroom.

"Let me go first!" Squirrelpaw called, launching herself off the bed and hitting the floor with a thump, dragging herself in time to grab Leafpaw by the ankle and send the she-cat falling to the ground.

"Agh! Bitch!" Leafpaw snapped, slapping at her sister. Squirrelpaw let go and leaped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, the click of the lock audible. Leafpaw pulled herself off the floor and pounded the door.

"Squirrelpaw!" She yelled, repeatedly knocking. "You take forever! Come on!"

"Use the one downstairs." Squirrelpaw replied smugly, applying her eye-liner with a smirk.

Leafpaw frowned, anger starting to bubble in her belly. Squirrelpaw always got what she wanted. "My make up is in there." She growled through gritted teeth. The door opened a crack, Squirrelpaw's socked foot kicking the small make up bag out. Leafpaw snatched it up off the floor.

"If a single thing is broke..." She grumbled. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath upon checking the time: 10 minutes. She snatched up a pair of skinny jeans off the floor of the closet, along with her Converse shoes, and her purple shirt that read "Aint nobody got time for that" in silver letters, and ran down the stairs, sliding into the tile bathroom in the hallway downstairs behind the living room. She hurriedly brushed her light brown hair, admiring the blonde highlights she had put in last weekend, tying it into a ponytail, and changed into her outfit. She applied some eyeliner, deciding she didn't have time to do anything else. She left the makeup bag opened, abandoned on the edge of the sink.

"Squirrelpaw!" She yelled at the top of her lungs up the stairs. "Come on we're gonna be late! Get my backpack!" Squirrelpaw came running down the stairs with both back packs, throwing Leafpaw's purple plaid pack at her.

"What about breakfast?" Squirrelpaw panted, leading the way out the door.

"No time," Leafpaw meowed, following her out. "Never mind breakfast...what about your outfit?" Squirrelpaw was wearing a short skirt with Vans, a baggy black sweat shirt visible out the top of her green coat, a trademark sign to Leafpaw that she had on a rather...inapropriate shirt and was playing it safe incase Sandstorm or Firestar. Most morning their parents had already gone to work; Firestar was the principal at the middle school, Sandstorm was a nurse at the hospital. That's when the January chill hit Leafpaw ands he realized she forgot her coat.

"Dammit. Hold my bag." She shoved her backpack at Squirrelpaw and jogged back to the house- which was about a minute since they hadn't got far. Once she had on ther coat, the two practically ran to the school, making it inside just as the bell rang. Barely not late.

* * *

Squirrelpaw panted as she got to her locker. Looking at the clock on the wall, she felt a prickle in her stomach as she realized she was certainly gonna be late...again. That meant detention. She groaned, putting her coat inside as the bell rang, also taking off her hoodie to reveal a tight crop top, and switching out the materials she would need for English, and threw her bookbag over her shoulder, taking her time to get to class. She finally got to the glass door with the wood frame, blinking in surprise as she noticed the students already working on something. She took a deep breath and entered, Mr. Rainwhisker turning to see her with a smug look.

"Ahh, Squirrelpaw. Late again? Three times now isn't it?" She nodded, anger bubbling inside her. Why did teachers have to be so snooty? She was 15. What did they expect? She shook her head to clear the thoughts as she stepped up to his desk, noticing him scribbling out a pink slip. He handed it to her along with her worksheet - prefixes and conjunctions- and she sat in her seat, taking out a pencil.

"Hey," Hissed a familliar voice beside her, a small smile playing on her lips as she directed her eyes towards the left to see him: Bramblepaw. He was probably her best friend...but everyone knew she certainly wanted more than that.

"You have detention? Your parents are gonna freak. If you-" Bramblepaw cut off as 's booming voice echoed through the classroom.

"Bramblepaw, no need to be talking to the delinquent. Let her concentrate." Bramblepaw's eyes widened, focusing back to his work. _Delinquent!?_ That was the last straw for the ginger she-cat, as she stood up, and looked the teacher straight in the eye as she took the detention slip and ripped it to pieces throwing it on the floor.

"Maybe_ the delinquent_ could focus if the teacher wasn't such a raging asshole." She snapped, lifting her backpack to her shoulders as she headed for the door.

"Two detentions. Keep that up and you'll be suspended." The teacher said calmly, although the entire class, who was now watching in shock, saw the anger burning in Mr. Rainwhisker's brown eyes. Squirrelpaw stepped up towards the desk, slamming both paws onto his desk, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Try me."

The gray furred teacher looked her straight in the eyes. "In-school suspension. Three days. Go to the principals office." He slid a white slip over to her, and she snatched it, crumpling it into her pocket, and headed for the principals' office. Her parents were gonna be _pissed._

* * *

**A/N: Oooh Squirrelpaw's a rebel! Hahaa. Hope this wasn't too bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

Leafpaw left history, fretting since her sister wasn't in there. She knew it could be nothing, but her sister also could have got in trouble, been sick...who knows. She shoved her backpack into her locker and took out her lunch money, hurrying towards the cafeteria, letting out a breath of relief as she saw her sister sitting at a table by herself.

"Where the hell were you for history? I was worried sick!" She hissed, sitting beside Squirrelpaw.

"Calm down. I...I was at "in-school suspension." Squirrelpaw muttered, mocking her teacher. Leafpaw gasped.

"In-school suspension?! What did you do?"

Squirrelpaw's eyes flicked up to the lunch lady who was shooing her to go get her lunch. The two got up, walking towards the pizza line. "Mr. Rainwhisker called me a name and I...thought it was disrespectful..." Squirrelpaw said awkwardly, now realizing how dumb she acted. She was gonna be in so much trouble.

"Yeah, right! You really gave it to him!" Bramblepaw laughed as he cut line in front of them.

"Hey!" Leafpaw said, slapping him jokingly with her paw. Squirrelpaw laughed. "Yeah! And I did not! You were, there, tell her!" She put her paws on her hips, waiting.

Bramblepaw sighed, running a hand through his spikey dark brown hair. "Mr. Rainwhisker called her a delinquent, she called him an asshole, he gave her two detentions, she said "try me" and he gave her a 3 day in-school and sent her to the office."

"What, are you writing a book?" Squirrelpaw snorted as she got two slices of pizza and began walking back to the table, Leafpaw standing there in shock. "Are you coming?" Bramblepaw laughed, walking back to the table with her and Squirrelpaw. The three talked about random things and ate, Pinepaw and Rosepaw coming to join them. As they finished eating, Bramblepaw left to go get his things for the next class, as did Pinepaw and Rosepaw.

"So," Leafpaw began as she and Squirrelpaw walked slowly down the hall before the bell rang. "What are you gonna tell mom and dad?"

"Who says they have to know?" Squirrelpaw scoffed, pulling up the hood on her hoodie over the head.

"_Squirrelpaw_!" Leafpaw said in disbelief.

Squirrelpaw's hood was pulled down by a teacher walking through the hall. "No hoods up in the school."

The ginger she-cat whipped it up again, turning to look at her sister with cold eyes. "I am tired of everyone telling me how to act, What I should do...everyone's trying to run my life!"

Leafpaw shook her head as they approached Squirrelpaw's locker, Leafpaw having taken her backpack to lunch with her.. "Tell mom and dad or I will."

"Thanks." Squirrelpaw snapped, slamming her locker door after getting her bag. "You know, I had thought I could trust you too, but just stay out of my business." She stomped off to her class as the bell rang, Leafpaw doing the same towards her own.

* * *

As the 3:00 bell rang, Leafpaw exited her class, still just as heated at her sister as before. She angrily unlocked her locker and slipped on her coat, hurrying down the hall and out the door, ready for this schoolday to be over as soon as possibly.

"Leafpaw! Leafpaw, wait!" Squirrelpaw called, running after the gray-brown she-cat.

Leafpaw contemplated pretending not to hear, but finally stopped and turned with a sigh to see the ginger about 20 feet behind her.

"Wait up, I-" The rest was cut off by Squirrelpaw's scream as she slipped on a patch of ice and went tumbling to the concrete, earning a laugh from the kids walking by. Leafpaw tried to stifle it but failed, bursting out with loud laughs.

"Yeah. I'm okay, thanks for asking!" Squirrelpaw hissed as she stood up while swinging her backpack with 'anger', Leafpaw knowing it was just a coverup for how embarrassed she was.

Leafpaw had been laughing until tears, wiping her eyes and finally calming down as Squirrelpaw approached. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Squirrelpaw said, shuffling her feet. "I...I'll tell mom and dad at dinner. You're right, I should tell them." She sighed.

"Good. Now lets go, it's already snowing again."

* * *

By the time Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw arrived at home, the snow was falling heavily and the wind was blowing so hard, it literally was hard for them to breathe. Leafpaw tried to turn the door knob and groaned, realizing she would need to dig her key out. She took off her backpack and shuffled through the pockets.

"Any time today, thanks." Squirrelpaw said impatiently, shivering. Leafpaw unlocked the door and they shuffled inside, immediantly taking off their snow boots and coats, along with gloves and and scarves.

Squirrelpaw sighed with relief, making her way into the kitchen. "I'm so glad mom and dad aren't home yet. That gives me a while to think of ow to go about this."

"You know..." Leafpaw began as she followed her. "I think you should just come right out and just say it."

Squirrelpaw practically dropped the glass mug she was taking from the cabinet. "Are you _crazy_?" She turned to look at Leafpaw with wide eyes. "They are gonna flip anyway! I was thinking of just leaving them a note...cocoa?"

Leafpaw snorted. "A note, really? And yes please." They sat down at the table and drank their hot chocolate, chatting about the day and all the gossips they had heard.

"You know, Mistpaw is a total whore." Leafpaw blurted out, causing Squirrelpaw to almost spit her drink. "I'm serious!" Leafpaw said with a laugh. "She has dated like every tom in our grade!"

"You know who's really a hoe? What about Robinpaw?"

Leafpaw's phone buzzed in her pocket, as the she-cat took it out.

"True. But Mistpaw really takes the cake." She giggled, reading her text. "Squirrelpaw!" She yelled, the ginger cat looking up with wide eyes. "What?!"

"I just got invited to go sledding! With Pinepaw, Rosepaw, and Crowpaw and Brambleclaw are gonna be there too!" Leafpaw almost squealed. 

"What?! Am I invited?" Squirrelpaw asked in disbelief, _she _was the one who got invited out.

"Yeah. But you should probably stay here to do your homework and think about telling mom and dad, right?" Leafpaw asked, already at the door and pulling on her coat.

"I guess, but-"

"Bye!" Leafpaw interrupted, running out the door as fast as she could go.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is kinda boring and slow, but it'll start getting interesting soon. Reviews are my inspirationnn so if you want more, tell me what you think!**


End file.
